Ruber
Baron Ruber (or simply known as Ruber) is the main antagonist of the 1998 movie "Quest For Camelot". He was a cunning and exceptionally strong brute, able to kill a dragon with nothing but his bare hands and sought to take over Camelot (and possibly the world) as well as avenge his previous defeat at the hands of none other than King Arthur himself. He was voiced by Gary Oldman who would later go on to voice Lord Shen History Ruber was once a knight of King Arthur, trusted enough to be part of the order of the Round Table (though he wasn't liked much by the others, in many ways he paralleled the story of the Black Knight) - he desired the throne of Camelot for himself. He boldly tried to kill King Arthur in front of his fellow knights but the brave Sir Lionel defended the king. Enraged Ruber murdered Sir Lionel in cold-blood before making another attempt on Arthur's life. However, using Excalibur, Arthur beats Ruber back: Ruber, although strong is also a coward at heart and vowed revenge as he fled, yelling "One day that sword will be in my hand, and all will be mine!". Ten years later, Ruber had his pet griffin steal Excalibur, although the theft was bungled and the sword was dropped into the Forbidden Forest. Ruber used a potion to transform his men into an army of golems described as "iron men with hands of steel" and prepared to recover Excalibur and attack Camelot. However, his plans were foiled by Lionel's daughter Kayley and her blind lover Garrett. Ruber however did manage to gain entrance to Camelot and attempted to murder King Arthur yet again. However Kayley overheard Ruber taunting Arthur and boasting of his murder of Lionel - this prompted Kayley to slam a wooden beam into Ruber, launching him out of the window, followed him and engaged in a battle with him. Garrett attempted to strike Ruber from behind with his staff, but Ruber blocked the attack and threw Garrett into Kayley. Ruber, who used his dark magic to fuse Excalibur into his right hand before entering Camelot, prepared to kill Kayley and Garrett - however in his bloodlust Ruber is foolish enough to plunge Excalibur into the stone, since Ruber was not the rightful King of Camelot the stone's power activated and he is incinerated by the energies of Excalibur - ultimately being destroyed by the very power he had sought to obtain. Gallery Ruber.png 62165826.jpg|Ruber Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg|Ruber and his pet Griffin. Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg|Ruber with the magic sword, Excalibur, magically attached to his right hand. Ruber and his minions.jpg|Ruber and his monsterous minions. Ruber.jpg|Ruber wielding Excalibur. Videos Category:Brutes Category:Dark Knights Category:Humans Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Warmonger Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Barbarian Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Complete Monster Category:Bludgeoners Category:Blood Knight